


On Target

by chezamanda



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Circus, Barebacking, Bows & Arrows, Community: trope_bingo, Danger, F/M, First Time, Gloves, Ripped Pantyhose/Tights, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The first arrow landed beside her ear with a loud thud. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Target

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [Lettie's gorgeous Black Widow circus AU art.](http://lettiebobettie.tumblr.com/post/26704436544/so-i-colored-it-after-all-circus-style) Thanks to the Hive Mind for their help and Marvel for the characters I borrowed without asking.

The first arrow landed beside her ear with a loud thud. 

Natasha was tempted to look and see just how close it was, but it was necessary for her safety that she remained absolutely still. She could just make Clint out in the darkness beyond the spotlight’s glow as he lined up the next shot. His gaze was intense, a weight on her that pinned her in place. A million sparks cracked across her skin as she anticipated the next arrow, making her wonder where it would strike and how close he would make it. The audience was so silent that she could hear the creaking sound of Clint drawing back his handmade wooden bow.

The arrow ghosted over the side of Natasha’s neck as it struck the target behind her.

Each arrow that followed steadily increased the pounding in Natasha’s chest until it felt as though her heart would burst right through. Heat pooled low in her belly and she wanted so badly to press her thighs together to relieve the tension building between them. More than that, Natasha wanted Clint’s hands on her, wanted to feel his cock inside of her body, finishing what he started the first day that they laid eyes on each other.

By the time the last arrow hit its mark - the apple she had precariously balanced atop her head - Natasha was practically vibrating out of her skin. The audience erupted in a loud roar as Clint walked up to her, and helped her down from the platform. She shuddered at the touch of his hand, so much rougher and larger than her own. The same hand that had held her very life in it just moments earlier. Still grasping it tightly with her own, Natasha took a bow for the applauding audience members.

Ringmaster Fury passed them as they made their exit, ready to announce the next act in his embellished, cutaway jacket and top hat. Natasha followed Clint out of the main tent and over to the small encampment of trailers where everyone lived during the three-day run. He removed his leather shooting glove and arm guard, tucking them into the empty quiver strapped across his back. One of the kids would bring his arrows by later after they had been removed from the target.

Just as Clint turned to ask why she hadn’t left to go to her own trailer, Natasha had him up against the door with her mouth on his own. Without questioning, Clint wrapped one arm around her waist and drew her closer while the other groped for the door handle. 

They stumbled into his trailer, a tangle of limbs that only separated long enough for Clint to return his bow to its case for safekeeping and set the quiver beside it. He turned around and there was that look again - the same one that had pinned her against the target and kept her still no matter how hard her body fought against it. Natasha felt like a prey animal being stalked by a predator and he was on her just as quickly, taking possession of her.

“Been waiting for this, Tasha,” Clint breathed into her ear as his hands cupped her breasts through her costume.

The sequined material slid away from her body, followed by the hot press of his mouth against the skin that he uncovered. It made a soft _whoosh_ as it hit the floor in a pool around her feet. Clint paused to appreciate the ample breasts she had been blessed with, sucking and licking at her nipples until she was writhing beneath him. Her gloved fingers tangled in his dirty blond hair in a vain attempt at purchase. She felt the heat of his mouth between her thighs, pressing in through her nylons and any breath left in her lungs suddenly escaped.

“Fuck, need to taste more of you,” he growled, the sound vibrating up through her body. “Tastes so fuckin’ good, baby.”

Clint continued to lap at her cunt through the tight material, dulled slightly by the layer of cotton beneath it. She knew she had to have soaked both of them completely by then. A ripping sound replaced his ragged breathing and Natasha could feel a sudden draft against her sensitive skin. She looked down, seeing that he had torn her nylons and panties, and caught the mischievous little gleam in Clint’s eye as he dove into her pussy. 

It was Natasha’s turn to swear, feeling his clever tongue lapping at her wetness. Clint’s hands urged one of her thighs over his shoulder so he could have easier access to her, and Natasha was more than happy to indulge him. Sweat beaded at her hairline and dripped down the back of her neck, aided by the summer humidity. He sucked her swollen bud between his lips and plunged two thick fingers into her cunt, working them in and out and it was so much better than she ever imagined.

“More,” Natasha moaned. 

Clint raised his head from between her thighs, her slick shining on his lips and chin in the early evening light, and grinned at her. 

“More what?” he asked, drawing this thumb in slow circles around her oversensitive clit. “Tell me what you want, Tasha.”

She panted, too distracted to even form the right words at first. “I want your fucking cock inside of me,” she growled, “now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Clint said and gave her one last lick before getting up off of his knees.

Natasha was more than happy to help Clint out of his costume, revealing more of his thickly muscled form. Living in such close quarters over the past few months had given Natasha glimpses of what Clint looked like out of costume, but this was something else entirely. This was only for her. Her eyes raked over his body, taking in every inch of it and committing it to memory. His cock was not unlike him - shorter than most of the men she had been with, but stocky. Her mouth watered at the sight and she made a move to drop to her knees, but Clint stopped her.

“Not like this,” he insisted. “Wanna be inside you when I come.”

Shivering, Natasha nodded and pulled Clint in for a kiss. Her taste was all over his lips and his tongue, making her groan into his mouth. It was just too much, she needed him to be inside of her. She reached between their bodies, gingerly stroking his hardened cock and smiled when he gasped. He snatched her gloved hands away and urged them up above her head as he pressed his body against her own. 

“Want you to ride me, Tasha,” Clint said, his tone desperate enough to make her think it was a long-held fantasy of his.

Who was she to deny it?

They sank to the floor and arranged themselves until she was straddling him still in her long, satin gloves and ripped nylons and panties. Clint made the most delicious mewl of pleasure as Natasha slowly sank down onto his cock. She took a moment to allow her body to adjust to the intrusion - he really was thicker than she was used to, and her cunt ached as it stretched to accommodate him. Placing one hand on his firm chest, Natasha began to rock her hips and groaned as his cock moved in and out of her.

Soon enough, Clint’s hands came up to her hips and dug in, directing her movements to a rougher pace. Natasha groaned, loving that he could manhandle her so easily and held on for the ride. They worked well together, even out of the spotlight, and she happily followed his lead. 

Natasha wound up face to face with Clint after he sat up and gathered her into his lap. Tucking her knees beneath her, she found it easier to move and continued riding his dick. The new position allowed Clint access to her breasts once more and he leapt at the opportunity. She gasped when he sucked one nipple between his lips, tongue swiping over the super sensitive flesh. Her fingers ran through his short hair, still attempting to get a good grip on it as she ground against him.

Clint raised his head, looking up at her as though he couldn’t believe she was real, and that was when she felt the growing pressure within her suddenly bloom. Every inch of her body was swept away in this glorious sensation, and she was forced to steady herself against Clint’s shoulders. Her inner walls fluttered around his cock, pulsing in time with each wave of pleasure. It must have triggered his own climax, because moments later, Natasha heard his strangled cry and felt his hands tighten on her. He pressed his forehead against her chest, just below the hollow of her throat, as he rode it out with her.

The sweat was just beginning to cool on her skin when Natasha raised her head from its place on Clint’s shoulder. She smiled weakly at him and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. He stroked her damp hair away from her face as he looked at her fondly. In all of her late-night imaginings, Natasha had never quite gotten to this part, never really thought about how he would look at her like she was the most precious thing in the world, but she was certainly enjoying it.

“How long?” he asked after they had gotten off the floor and settled onto his small bed.

Natasha raised her head to look at him. “How long what?”

“How long have you been thinking about this?” 

“Since I started working with you,” she replied. 

“You mean we could have been doing this for three years?” he demanded, looking adorably indignant.

“I’m more of the slow burn type,” she explained and leaned in for a kiss.

“Maybe I should have held out a little longer,” Clint said, pulling away from her mouth, “Who knows what else I might have gotten.”

Natasha grinned and moved in for another kiss.


End file.
